Weekend at Edward's
' '''is episode 46b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on July 1, 2000. Synopsis Carver gets kicked out of his apartment, so he bunks in with Edward and Eric at their apartment, and once Paul leaves for a business trip, he throws a boisterous party. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul and Oscar *Josh Peck as Eric *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola *Eric Stuart as Gurney *Mike Pollock as Angus Trivia *This episode is available on the There's No Place Like Home and Incredibly Incredible Adventures DVDs, as well as the Season 3 Volume 2 boxset. *The episode's title is a reference to the 1989 film, ''Weekend at Bernie's. *This is one of the very few instances where we actually see Carver being NICE to the Pearson brothers for a change. Here, he allows them to party with him and his friends. **However, he did threaten to beat them up as usual if they didn't get rid of evidence that he threw a party (which he eventually did). *Laundry Song by Nicolas Carr serves as the title card track for this episode. Transcript (Episode opens up on a strangely quiet evening, Edward is reading a book) 'Edward: '''Ah, sure is a great day...for reading about oxytocins, that is. Hope it explains why I've been kinda jumpy lately. (Suddenly, a fist rises out from the book's page) '''Edward: '''What the-?! (he gets punched so hard that he is knocked through the living room wall) (Carver emerges from the book) '''Carver: '''Hey, long time no see, Edward Pearson! Wow, did anybody tell you that you have a really dumb name? '''Edward: '(regains his consciousness) Uhh...yeah, I get that a lot. Sure means the world coming from you. 'Carver: '''Yeah, well, that trap of yours is gonna be shut anytime soon. (takes out a nail bat) Because YOU'RE TOAST! '''Edward: '(unfazed) What are you gonna do with that bat? 'Carver: '''Huh, seems that doesn't scare ya. But this oughta do the trick. takes out a book titled, "Kooky Jokes for Kids! (In Full Color)" '''Edward: '(gasps) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! all of this turns out to be a dream 'Edward: '(wakes up) Oh. Phew. It was all just a nightmare. It's not like anything can get worse than- (looks at his bookshelf and gasps) (On the bookshelf are several film bootlegs, such as "Pete's Frying Pan", "The Lady and the Welfare Guy", etc.) 'Edward: '-MOVIE BOOTLEGS?! (screams in terror) (Edward wakes up from this nightmare in sweats) 'Edward: '''GAH! STAY AWAY! (opens his eyes) Oh. Just another Carver nightmare. Well, it can't be as bad as him somehow staying over at our residence. I can't think of anything worse than that. (A few blocks away, Carver is getting kicked out of his apartment) '''Carver: '(offscreen) Aw, come on, Dad! I swear that prison has reformed me. 'Angus: '(offscreen) I'll only believe that when pigs fly! (In the background, we can see a pig flying with a jet pack. Carver gets tossed out of the door) 'Carver: '''But I don't have a place to crash at! '''Angus: '''STAY OUT! It's better for the family, you homicidal freeloader! (slams the door) '''Carver: '''Hmmm...well, I can't stay at Gurney's after I started "The Incident". His mom hates me now. (Cut to a closeup of a window that has been shattered to pieces. A video game controller has been tossed out of it) '''Carver: '''And Blake doesn't want me at his place for some reason. (suddenly, a light bulb appears above his head and he lets out an evil grin) (That night, Paul is leaving the apartment. Carver is hiding in a potted plant) '''Paul: '''I'll be away on a business trip for the night, kids. Try not to tear this place up, you hear? '''Edward: '''Yes, sir. '''Eric: '''Uh-huh. '''Paul: '''Alright. I love you both, and I'll see ya'll in the morning. (closes the door) (As Paul leaves, Carver laughs and he squeezes through the door. He slithers behind the TV) (Edward is feeding Oscar some seeds in the background) '''Edward: '''You like these, don't you, boy? (pats Oscar's head as Oscar tries hard not to spit them out) '''Oscar: '(hoots) (Eric is playing on his video game console - the same one from Lawn-NO-ing - but then Carver shuts the power off) 'Eric: '''Edward, I don't know if it's your singing or your experiments, but the power just shut off! (Carver pops out from behind the TV, and the brothers scream in terror. Oscar flies out of the window) '''Carver: '''Hello, Pearson brothers. '''Eric: '(his body shakes all over) W-what do y-y-you want from us, C-C-Carver? 'Carver: '''My old man just kicked me out, so I need a place to crash for the night. '''Edward: '(pushes Carver out of the apartment) Well, you can find better rates out on the street. Thanks for the visit! (slams the door, locks it and barricades it) He won't be bothering us anymore... (becomes horrified upon realizing that Carver has somehow teleported back in) ...Eric. '''Carver: '''I'm gonna throw a party right here, and if any of you dare to squeal, you'll be hearing it from the end of my fist. Am I clear? Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages